Eternity
by crazypotterfan18
Summary: It was all a game between immortals, and now they have come to live in Forks, WA. Follow them as they find love, adventure and so much more.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you have seen before.**

**Warning: SLASH**

Normal

**Parseltongue**

**Chapter 1**

_Harry's POV_

I walked through the destruction and bodies with a thoughtful expression on my face. If one looked close enough, they would be able to see the corners of my mouth twitch every so often and the gleam in my eyes that spoke of the amusement that I felt. I wasn't happy about the blood and destruction that lay around me. No, I was happy that it was my turn to pick where they ended up.

You see, I haven't exactly been truthful about my life. I am immortal and so is my family. Every time we had to move, one person got to chose where we were going, and this last time, it was Tom's, my father's, turn. My father had chosen to go to England, but we had already been to England. So, we decided to make it a game. I was on one side while my father was on the other. The object of the game was to gather as many followers as possible. We eventually got bored and decided to end it. That is why Hogwarts was almost completely destroyed, bodies littered the grounds and ashes lay everywhere.

It had taken me _forever_ to get away from Granger and Weasel, and even longer to get away from the Weaselette, who thought she even had a chance of being with me. I was so happy to finally get away from the insufferable fools as my uncle Severus would call them. They had latched themselves onto me since they had seen me on the train. I had tried _everything_ to get them to abandon me. For example, going to get the philosophers stone or revealing one of his many powers, i.e. Parseltongue, were _supposed_ to get rid of them, but they just wouldn't leave me alone. They just thought that I needed _help_ to _protect_ myself. THEY NEED HELP, if someone asked me.

I wasn't who everyone thought I was even if they didn't know I was immortal. I was confident. I didn't let _anyone_ boss me around unless of course they were my family and even then… The power I showed those pathetic wizards (if they can even be called that) was not even a fraction of what I could do. If one of them angered me, then Hogwarts would have been ash years ago. The only person stopping me was Draco. He always knew what to say. I only pretended to be shy and naive to gain more followers than my father. I am getting better at controlling my anger, but it still confounds me how people, such as Dumbledore, thought they had enough _power_ to control me.

I ended up in the forbidden forest standing in a circle facing my family. I stood across from my father, Tom. Draco, my brother, stood next to me on one side and Severus, my uncle, stood next to me on the other side. Lucius, my other dad, stood next to Tom on one side, and Narcissa, my aunt, stood on the other side of Tom.

"Have you decided, son?" asked my father, Tom, thankfully breaking me from my thoughts.

"Yes. I want to go to Forks, Washington in America," I said with a slight smile. Everyone grimaced at what the smile could possibly mean.

"Brother, why would you want to go somewhere _muggle_?" asked Draco with a sneer on his face at the word "muggle."

"I just feel like that is where we need to go," said Harry with a smirk.

"Psh. That's what you said last time," grumbled Draco.

"You had a vision didn't you?" asked Uncle Severus.

"Yep," said Harry with a smirk.

"You're not going to tell us are you?" asked my dad, Lucius.

"Nope," said Harry with the same smirk.

Within a few hours, everything was packed up and we sat on a private jet flying to Forks, Washington. Aunt Narcissa was on her laptop ordering furniture for the house that my dad bought. My family and I were pureblood wizards through and through, but we knew all about the muggle world and their electronics, such as laptops and phones. My parents were in the back room and I didn't even want to think about what they were doing. Uncle Severus looked like he was reading a potion book he had read thousands of times before, but I knew he was just trying to figure out where he could get potions ingredients. Draco sat across from me on his laptop looking for clothes. I sat on the other side finally giving up on sleep and pulling out my laptop to look for something to annoy my parents with when I found it. I got a smile on my face and quickly tapped Draco's shoulder. Draco looked up at my face before looking at the screen. He nodded his head before he burst out laughing. I started chuckling as well

"What are you two up to?" asked Aunt Narcissa suspiciously. We stopped laughing and looked at each other before looking at Aunt Narcissa and Uncle Severus, who had stopped "reading" at the laughing.

"Nothing," we said in a sickly sweet and innocent voice.

"Now, we know you did something," said my dad (aka Lucius), "There is no chance in you telling us is there?"

"Nope," I said.

"It'll be more fun for us when you find out," said Draco. My father sighed, knowing that it was a losing battle. Both my parents sat down.

"We will be landing soon," said my father.

When we landed, we took a taxi to the car dealership. Both Draco and I each got a car and a motorcycle. My parents, aunt and uncle also got a car, but they didn't want a motorcycle. I got a dark red 2014 Chevrolet Stingray and Draco got a white 2014 Porsche Cayman. My father, Tom, got a black F12 Berlinetta Ferrari and my dad, Lucius, got a white 458 Spider Ferrari. Aunt Narcissa got a red Mazda3 4-Door and Uncle Severus got a black Mazda6. Draco and I were going to have fun racing our cars. We got everything back just in time to see moving trucks come up the street.

"Well, Draco and I are going to go," I said. I _did not_ want to stay to see what Aunt Narcissa was going to make us help her with.

"Wait where are you going?" asked Aunt Narcissa.

"We have to go shopping for a few things," said Draco.

"Ok. Well have fun and be back for dinner at 7:30," said Narcissa while briefly hugging the boys. She turned back to what she was doing and started yelling at the movers. Draco and I took both our cars knowing that we were going to need them.

Later that day, Narcissa was pacing in front of the window that looked out upon the driveway.

"Where are they? They should have been home by now," asked Narcissa to no one in particular.

"Narcissa, they're fine. You gave them till 7:30, and it is only…7:25," said Lucius. Just then, two cars came speeding down the driveway. Narcissa flew out the door.

"Where have you two been? Do you know how worried I was?" ranted aunt Narcissa.

"Sorry, Aunt Narcissa, we went shopping, and you did give us till 7:30," I said, "Besides we brought present for father and dad."

"Really?" asked my dad in suspicion.

"Yes, really, it's in Draco's car," I said with a smirk. Both my parents looked at each other before they walked over to Draco's car. My father opened one of the doors, and a black dog jumped onto my father. Draco got out of the car to see our father on the ground with a dog licking his face. We looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

"You two are in so much trouble. You got a dog," said my father. We just continued laughing while my dad tried to help before the dog started to lick his face. Overall, I didn't think Draco would mind staying with muggles for a little bit. That is until he learns that we have to go to high school.


End file.
